


Reasurance [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, seriously, what's wrong? Why are you being all calm and emotionless all of a sudden?" Cas finally looked across at Dean in order to give him the look that said Cas thought he was being quite spectacularly dense.</p><p>A Dean/Castiel Kith and Kin interlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasurance [Podfic]

**Title:**  Reassurance [  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:**  [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : General

 **Tags** : Kid Fic, Wingfic

 **Summary** : 

"No, seriously, what's wrong? Why are you being all calm and emotionless all of a sudden?" Cas finally looked across at Dean in order to give him the look that said Cas thought he was being quite spectacularly dense.

A Dean/Castiel Kith and Kin interlude

 **Duration:**  5:52 Minutes

 **Files:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/znf1m7o3sm6uqi0/SPN_-_Reassurance.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yk1dqylc4y3nh9i/%5BSPN%5D_Reassurance.m4b)


End file.
